


Tougher Than He Looks

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [21]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Crossover, Injures that are possibly not as bad as they appear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Porthos and d'Artagnan rescue Aurelian during an attack. Aurelian doesn't make it through completely unscathed.





	

Porthos and d’Artagnan barely rode into the courtyard at the Palais Cardinal when they heard the shouting. They exchanged a look. “That’s Father Aurelian,” Porthos said gravely.

d’Artagnan nodded crisply. “Just the man we’re looking for.”

They jumped off their horses and ran inside. They followed the sounds of fighting to the main library. They burst through the door, their weapons out and ready. 

They both momentarily stopped at the scene. The library at the Palais Cardinal looked like a whirlwind blew through there. There were books, papers, candles, and other items scattered over the floor. Chairs and a small table were overturned. They found Aurelian on the floor, by one of the bookshelves.

“Rochefort,” Aurelian said, panting raggedly in pain.

“Where did he go?” d’Artagnan demanded.

Aurelian nodded towards the door at the other end of the library. He barely waved. “That way.”

d’Artagnan ran. “I’ll go.”

Porthos nodded and knelt next to Aurelian. He frowned. He swallowed a curse.

Aurelian was sweating and breathing hard. His face was covered in blood from a broken nose and split lip. Blood trickled down the side of head from where he’d cut it on the bookshelf when he fell. He held a hand to his side and blood seeped through his fingers.

Porthos gently reached out and pulled Aurelian’s hand away. “I’m sorry, but you have to let me see, Father.”

Aurelian hissed in pain. “Thank the Lord you came. You scared him off, but what are you doing here?”

“You haven’t been seen at Court for days. The King is worried and sent us looking for you.” Porthos had to rip Aurelian’s robe to get a better look at the wound. “It doesn’t look too deep.”

d’Artagnan reappeared, flushed and out of breath. “He got away.”

Porthos grunted at him. “Go outside to my saddlebags. We need water, cloth, and a dressing.”

d’Artagnan nodded and was off in a flash.

Porthos regarded Aurelian gravely. “What happened? Why did Rochefort attack you?”

Aurelian had to take a couple breathes before he could speak. “I found something in the Cardinal’s private papers.”

“What?”

Aurelian pulled a packet of letters out of his sleeves. They bore Richelieu’s broken seal. “Evidence that Rochefort is a Spanish spy and he was involved in the assassination attempt on the King that cost the Cardinal his life.”

d’Artagnan ran back in and skidded to a stop next to them. He handed the supplies to Porthos. “Rochefort, a Spanish spy. Why am I not surprised? How are you, Father?”

Aurelian’s head fell back against the books. He shut his eyes and let out a weary sigh. “I’ve been better.”

Porthos dampened the cloth. “His Majesty misses the Cardinal. There’s no doubt about that, but I’m not sure he’ll believe it. Rochefort is his new favorite.”

Aurelian smiled tiredly and produced a ring. “What about this? I took it off him in the struggle.”

“His First Minister’s ring.” d’Artagnan grinned. “Well done.”

“Even the King can’t ignore that.” Porthos started cleaning the wound. Aurelian jerked and he stilled his hand. “I know it hurts. Just keep breathing.”

Aurelian pressed his lips together but couldn’t stifle a noise of pain completely. d’Artagnan knelt down next to him and took his hand. He opened his eyes and managed a half smile. His voice shook. “I never thought I would owe my life to the King’s musketeers. Thank you.”

d’Artagnan squeezed briefly. “Not a problem.” He looked around. One end of his mouth quirked up. “Look at the state of this place. You held your own against Rochefort and lifted the bastard’s ring.”

Aurelian shook his head. “That was luck. I’m no soldier.” 

“Rochefort is a killer. That’s what makes it all the more impressive.”

Porthos finished cleaning the wound. “Help him sit forward.”

d’Artagnan moved behind Aurelian to support him while Porthos pushed his clothes to the side to bandage the wound. “We still need to get you to a doctor,” Porthos said briskly.

Aurelian shook his head stubbornly. “No, you need to get me to the King. He has to see me this way. He has to know how far Rochefort will go.”

Porthos matched Aurelian with a stubborn look of his own. “No,” he insisted. “We can do that for you.”

Aurelian held Porthos’ gaze. His tone was neutral and matter-of-fact. “You musketeers are not exactly in the King’s good graces right now. He’ll ignore you if it suits him. He won’t ignore me.”

Porthos opened his mouth to protest but d’Artagnan touched his shoulder. “He’s right, Porthos,” d’Artagnan said quietly. “He’s the King’s last link to Richelieu. That means a lot.”

“I don’t like it,” Porthos growled.

Aurelian snorted a bitter, pained laugh. “Neither do I.”

“Okay, okay,” Porthos muttered. He wrapped his arms around Aurelian and gently pulled him up. “It’s not far to the palace. You’ll ride with me.”

The ride must have jarred his wounds and Aurelian was stiff in the saddle. However, he didn’t make a sound. Porthos was impressed but cursed the necessity of it all the same.

Porthos half carried Aurelian to the King’s sitting room. Porthos didn’t like the way Aurelian’s breath rattled and he was considerably paler. However, his gaze was sharp when he caught Porthos or d’Artagnan staring at him.

Louis was sitting at a small table, staring at a chess board and very, very bored. He jumped up when he saw Aurelian. “Sextus,” he cried in dismay.

Aurelian pushed away from Porthos. He bowed as much as he could. He stumbled and almost fell. “Sire. I apologize for my appearance.”

Louis grabbed Aurelian’s shoulders. “Oh, please, none of that ceremony now. In God’s name, what happened to you?”

Aurelian squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment. He swayed but forced himself to stand up straight. “Rochefort happened,” he answered grimly.

Louis chewed on his bottom lip. “Rochefort? Rochefort did this to you?”

Aurelian produced the packet. “I found this in the Cardinal’s private papers. He knew Rochefort was a Spanish spy.”

Louis took the papers. His eyes welled up when he saw the seal. “Armand?”

“He died before he could act.”

Louis sniffed. “No. There must be some kind of mistake.” 

“Rochefort caught me and attacked me.” Aurelian shuddered in dread. “He was like a wild beast, Sire. The look in his eyes was mad. If it weren’t for the musketeers, I don’t think I would be here now.”

Louis turned away. “Rochefort?” he echoed, bewildered.

Porthos saw Aurelian sway again and was there to catch him when he collapsed. “Father. Father, can you hear me?”

d’Artagnan was at their side. “He’s unconscious.”

Louis whirled back around. His eyes got wide. “Sextus.”

Porthos checked the dressing. He palmed the ring and surreptitiously passed it to d’Artagnan. “Blast it. He’s bleeding again.” 

Louis rang a bell. “The servants will show you where his room is. Get him there and send for Dr. Lemay.” He rubbed both hands down his face in anxiety. “d’Artagnan, stay for a moment.”

When the two of them were alone, Louis shrugged helplessly. “I just can’t believe Rochefort would betray me.”

d’Artagnan held the ring up for Louis to see. “Father Aurelian managed to take this off Rochefort during the struggle.”

Louis’ hand shook as he took the ring. He turned away. His voice was small, like a hurt child. “I trusted him. I’ve kept him ever by my side, but it seems he’s the snake in the garden.”

“I’m sorry, Sire,” d’Artagnan replied softly.

Louis paced. “Where’s Rochefort now?”

D’Artagnan stood still, at attention. “We don’t know,” he answered neutrally. “He ran just as we arrived. I gave chase but he had too much of a head start. I went back to help Porthos tend to Father Aurelian’s wounds.”

Louis wrung his hands. “You’ve seen your fair share of wounds, d’Artagnan? Do you think Sextus will recover?”

d’Artagnan gave a small smile and answered sincerely, “I think so.”

Louis shook his head. “I can’t lose him too.”

“I think he gave Rochefort a nasty surprise. He’s tougher than he looks.” 

Louis faced d‘Artagnan again. This time his eyes were like flint. He bared his teeth. “I want Rochefort found. I want his head.”

d’Artagnan bowed. “Yes, Majesty.”


End file.
